This is a five year study designed to modify acquired cardiovascular risk behaviors of a targeted population. Based on a psycho-social theory of decision making and support systems, the project will make repeated use of (1) tailored family risk reduction intervention programs, (2) a school related family history screening program, (3) a high school level cardiovascular curriculum, and (4) a general parent education program. These programs are designed to identify and support individuals in their efforts to modify risk related behaviors. One half of the families recruited into the tailored risk reduction intervention programs will have at least one member with a modifiable risk and a familial history of heart disease or stroke. The other half will have at least one member with a modifiable risk but with no familial history of heart disease or stroke. The information gained from a Health Family Tree homework assignment will identify the two target populations and will also be used to increase the relevancy of the general parent and the school curriculum programs. Over the duration of the study, 20 cohorts of families (680) will participate in year long tailored family risk reduction programs. It is hypothesized that: (1) there will be gains made in risk reduction as a function of the intervention program, and (2) the gains will be greater for those with positive familiy histories. Physiological and self report measures will be used in the tests of the major hypotheses. Educational, psychological and sociological measures will be used to test the secondary hypotheses.